Doom: Ultimatum
by Peace Keeper 2014
Summary: Yumi gets the chance to visit her father on Mars. She hasn't seen him in years. To catch up, she has to visit Mars City, run by the UAC. But, she doesn't know about Delta Labs or the accidents or experiments. If Hell breaks out, can she survive?


Prologue

Bermuda UAC Base- Atlantic Ocean

November 9th- 2145

The UAC, or Union Aerospace Corporation, is the largest entity in existence. Well, at least that's what the automated voice and TV always say. And, people figure that it's not true. Then, once they step up into a large UAC base, then their minds will change. All of their bases are filled with high-tech computers and parts. Even Supercomputers. Yumi found that out at the Bermuda Base. Yumi Ishiyama, at the age of 19, hasn't seen her father in over five years. Why? The UAC had to make him stay there on Mars City, the first planetary base on a different planet. Why they would build it there? Nobody even had the slightest clue. Well, except for Yumi. She knew.

Yumi knew her father well before the UAC kept him up on Mars, continuously working on project after project after project. She remembered how they played catch. She remembered when they went to the movies together. She remembered him doing the most silliest stuff. She even remembered the time when he slid down the slide at the water park in Virginia. They were the perfect family. But, she knew that her father was the only one she had left. Her mother died from birth on Yumi's birthday years ago. She died giving birth to her. Yumi's brother was deployed at the moment to fight the Russians in the Middle East. Yumi was stuck in the United States, now taking up a job at the office.

Now, instead of working, Yumi had been given the ultimate opportunity. The UAC themselves came over to Yumi's house to invite her to the Mars City Research Facility. They were dressed nicely in suits and they gave her a PDA, which carried a message and an ID program. But, she was satisfied. She was even ecstatic. Her father still remembered that he had a daughter. And he knew her age, even when he was still on Mars. Now, she will have the time to meet him once again, despite his work and research.

Inside, the base was like living in a high-tech mansion. The Bermuda's interior was well worked on, with maintenance teams working on the smooth, cold walls. The tile floors reflected her own reflection, as though it was thoroughly cleaned by the janitors. The white lights on the ceilings were well cleaned as well and were well maintained. Not even one light was out of place. They were all formed in rows of four along the ceiling. Each row consisted of four lights, with each column of lights having four lights. Everything was perfect. The doors were automated and made it easier to just walk in a room without having the trouble of being locked out by someone. The elevator, which was at the north wall, but in the center, was as well kept as everything else here. The doors were clear of any rust or dust and the interior of it was kind of cramped, but well made. The employees and workers in the base were neatly clean, but also, dirty and pale. Some of them never saw light because of constant working and repairs. About half of the staff did not see light. The other half regularly went outside and even went outside the base. They went to the mainland US, Europe, and even Cuba, only if you were lucky.

Yumi was sitting at one of the chairs near the elevator, waiting for the representative to come get her. But, she was impatient. She was waiting for forty-five minutes, passing the time by looking at her PDA for anything interesting. Unfortunately, there wasn't. She went through the schedule for work and break at the Delta Labs, Alpha Labs, and even Reception. There were breaks. Sometimes, days off were given. She also played Super Turbo Turkey Puncher 3, which was near her. She played for ten minutes and then got bored, even though she still giggled for five more minutes because of the strange gobble sound that the turkey made when it burst into guts. She talked to her friends, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and William. Well, she used her cell phone. But, they all were doing fine. They have jobs, planning to have families, and going to college. Things for them were going great. Yumi was doing great as well. Then, after fifty minutes, the elevator finally arrived. The doors opened slowly, with a somewhat- robotic sound. The representative then stepped out, the sound of his shoes catching her attention. She looked up to see the representative standing in front of her, looking down at her. His eyes were blue pools of water, his crew-cut hair gave her the impression that he was ex-military. His suit was finely tailored, since there was no errors in the suit. There were no gaps. There were no loose knits. It was all fine. His pants were as well tailored as his jacket and his dress shoes were as shiny as the floor tiles. He spoke with a man's regular voice, the kind of voice that everyone likes, the well toned and respectful voice. It reminded Yumi of Ulrich.

"Ms. Ishiyama?" the man asked, his hands folded behind his back. Yumi looked up and smiled.

"Yes." Yumi replied.

"Hello, I'm Representative Bill Snyder, and I'm supposed to take you to Mars." Yumi was pleased and relieved. The man was respectful and knew her father well. Bill was friends with Yumi's father back then, visiting regularly when Yumi was young. Her father and Snyder were the best of friends. Hell, back then, he was the voted the best friend ever, by a margin. Yumi, instead of replying, stood up and hugged Snyder.

"Yumi, it's great to see you again." Snyder said as both of them hugged softly. Yumi felt warm as she hugged the man. She rubbed his back and felt the soft materials that the suit was made of. Then, they stopped hugging.

"So, how's dad?" Yumi asked.

"He's doing fine at Delta." Snyder replied, happily. "He actually has more days off than any person there. After all, he's got the smarts." He then looked at his watch and looked at the clock above the arcade machine. His eyes then popped open.

"We have to leave now." Snyder said. " If we want to get to Mars on time." Yumi nodded and looked at the clock as well.

"So, are we riding on a space shuttle?" Yumi asked as the two boarded the elevator. Snyder looked at Yumi and licked his lips to wet them.

"You'll see." Snyder replied.


End file.
